


A Sweet Delight

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Ice Cream, titusdrautosweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Drautos talks about his fond memory from his childhood.





	A Sweet Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For titusdrautosweek day 1 - **Childhood** / Hearth and Home

“So… Captain, what’s the one thing you miss most when you were a kid?”

Drautos draws out a simple smile, the question is unexpected coming from the glaive, but he understand the means to all of this as he and Libertus sat in the infirmary waiting for the doctor to return. It’s taking a while, he sees the concerned look in Libertus’ eyes. Drautos rolls his shoulders back as he settles in his seat, not minding to entertain the question.

“What makes you think I’ll answer?”

“Oh come on.” Libertus’s eagerness doesn’t phase Drautos not even the slightest. “Not one tiny detail?”

“A detail?” Drautos ponders over it. “Well I imagined it would be the same for you. The food, music, all the festivities, they were important to you while growing up. Don’t you think?”

Libertus frowns, but he nods his head with understanding. Anyone can agree with that. “Yeah, yeah. That’s true and all but you gotta be more specific. What about your favorite hunting area or fishing down by the river. Maybe... pottery? Don’t know if you’re into that but that’s one to miss.”

“Pottery?” Maybe once or twice Drautos has worked with amounts of clay. “You wish to know that badly?”

“Yeah? Well, since you’re here and, uh, to pass the time? I’m still waiting for the doc to give me the clear.” Libertus then whispers to him, eyes wandering around for a moment as he makes sure no one is listening. “It’s pretty goddamn boring in here if you ask me.”

Drautos couldn’t help but chuckle, his arms crossed around his chest, a smile worthy of amusement. “I can imagine it so. Anyone in your situation would agree, but it’s good to see you’re doing well though. Take it easy and rest.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

“As your reward, perhaps I’ll answer your question. Just this once.”

“Oh—Wait, seriously?” Libertus’ eyes part in bewilderment.

“Of course.”

“Well sign me up then!” Libertus immediately sits up straighter with all intent on listening.

“I expect this conversation between us doesn’t leave this room.” The firm tone of the Captain has Libertus zipping his mouth and crossing his heart, hope to die motion.

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s not extravagant but it’s ice cream.”

“...Ice cream? You serious?”

“Since when do I joke?”

“Uh…”

“Surprised aren’t you?”

“No, not at all,” Libertus adds quickly, no doubt his interest has peaked further. “But you can get them anywhere in Insomnia. There are plenty around if you know where to go.”

“Very true but this one was a little different, more authentic in a way. The family ran a stall, and the only flavor they sold was vanilla, so when the season grew hot, all the children gathered around.”

“And one of them was you, sir?”

“Yes. I was first in line waiting for the window to open. Behind it, I could see the family preparing for its customers while I had a few gil in my pocket to spare.”

“Wow, I’m trying to imagine it.”

“I was a kid like any other,” Drautos says. “The ice cream was unique because of the added syrup on top. Apparently a secret ingredient of theirs passed down for many years. Some thought it was actually pure honey from the bees or extracting the juices directly from a rare plant but it didn’t matter in the end. It was good.”

“That sounds really nice, I wish I could’ve tried it.” Libertus leans against the pillow and exhales. “I wasn’t expecting an ice cream story from you, sir.”

“If you wanted something on a more grandiose scale, then I’m sorry to disappoint.” There are other stories, but Drautos decides keeping them to himself, the idea of oversharing sounds unappealing to him.

“No, it’s good. Not often do we get to listen to the Captain talk a little about himself. Honestly, I’ll take anything, so I appreciate it, sir.” Libertus laughs lightly. “I would kill to have some of that ice cream now though.”

Drautos hums. “I can ask someone to bring you some.”

Libertus immediately waves his hands, denying the kind offer rapidly. “No, no! It’s fine. Really… you can’t trust the foods here, so don’t waste your breath, sir.”

“Then, I won’t. I’ll spare you.” The foods here can’t be that bad, let alone the ice cream itself.

Libertus wipes the invisible sweat off his brow. “So, got any more sweet stories to share?”

“You keep dreaming.”

Libertus snaps his fingers. “Damn.”


End file.
